Goten el tonto
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Una pequeña adaptación de un cuento que me mandaron a leer, pero como lo leí en el grado. Parte de este me olvide... Este pequeño cuento trata sobre un día, cuando Trunks tenía muchas ganas de reírse de alguien... y para la desgracia, de uno de los dos, Goten fue el eligió para burlarse de el...


Goten el tonto.

Había una vez un chico llamado Goten, este era apodado El "Tonto", por que se creía todo lo que le dijeran, aunque sea algo que el mismo vio o fue (Un di le dijeron que era un dinosaurio y tardaron 7 días en que volviera a ser un chico otra vez…).

Tenía como amigo a un chico, Trunks, muy bromista que en cierta ocasión, deseoso de reírse de alguien, lo invito a su casa, puesto que, había cocinado un banquete. Y el chico acepto gustoso.

Goten después del trabajo, fue a su casa, se peino, cepillo y cambio. Una vez listo para ir a casa de su amigo, llamo a su trasporte.

-¡Nube voladora! –Llamo Goten –

La nube llego volando hasta allí, Goten procedió a subirse y despego hacia la casa de su Amigo.

Goten toco el timbre y Trunks apareció para abrirle la puerta a su invitado.

-Hola Goten, ven pasa –Dijo Trunks, haciendo un ademan con su mano, indicándole que pase a su hogar (¿No quera haber dicho mansión?… yo no he dicho nada).

-Claro, oye gracias por invitarme Trunks –Dijo Goten pasando –Fue muy lindo detalle.

-No hay por dónde –Dijo Trunks –Oye Goten.

-¿Si amigo? –

-¿Sabes cómo se llaman los que tienes puestos?-

-Pantalón, Trunks-

-¡No!, se llaman garabalatas-

-¡Garabalatas! –Repitió Goten y callo.

-¿Y sabes cómo se llaman lo que tienes en los pies? –Pregunto Señalando las alpargatas.

-Trunks… eres muy listo y todo eso. Pero no me lo puedo creer que no sepas como se llaman –Dijo Goten, pero al ver que su anfitrión no respondía, decidió hacerlo el –Alpargatas Trunks, alpargatas…

-¡No! Se llaman chirimiques-

-¡chirimiques!-Repitió y callo.

-cómo puede ser que un muchacho como vos sea tan zonzo y no sepa cosas tan simples. Mientras esperamos que el banquete esté listo, voy a enseñarte algunas cosas más. -

Pasaron al salón donde estaba un Gato de pelaje castaño, dormido frente a la chimenea…

-¿Sabes cómo se llama este animal? –Dijo Trunks señalando su gato, Tory.

-Es un gato, Trunks –Dijo Goten sin entender la pregunta.

-No, es un avecazaratas –Dijo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

-¡avecazaratas! –

El pobre de Goten se creía todo lo que le decía su amigo Trunks.

-Así es, ¿y a eso como lo llamas? –Trunks reía para sus adentros.

-Fuego, Trunks –Dijo Goten.

-No Goten, No sabes nada ¿verdad? –Dijo Trunks mirándolo como si la respuesta fuese obvia- Eso se llama Alumbrancia -

-¡Alumbrancia! –Repitió incrédulo

-Así es, pero ven vamos a comer -  
mientras cenaban Trunks, que seguía con muchas ganas de burlarse de Goten, continuó preguntándole:  
-¿Y a eso cómo se llama? –

Goten trago y se limpio con la servilleta y dijo -Agua, Trunks-

-No, hombre, es aclarancia –Dijo Trunks.  
-¡Aclarancia! -repitió Goten.  
-Decime ahora, ¿cómo se llama a eso que está afuera y se ve por la ventana?  
-¡Ah!, es un hermoso trigal, Trunks -contestó rápidamente el muchacho.

-No, Goten se llama bitoque.  
-¡Bitoque! –Dijo otra vez el muchacho, pero lo creyó de todas formas-  
Permanecieron callados un rato pero Trunks se había propuesto reír toda la noche del invitado, continúo preguntando:  
-¿Viniste caminando Goten?  
-No Trunks, en mi Nube, bueno la de mi padre...  
-Pero no se llama nube, Goten, se llama filitroque.  
-¡Filitroque! - repitió  
Terminaron de comer y sobre el banquete quedaron varios chorizos, Goten al verlos dijo:  
-Qué pena, Trunks, que han quedado esos chorizos sin comer.  
-¿Cómo los llamaste? –Dijo cuando inmediatamente se le ocurrió otra forma de burlarse de él.  
-Chorizos -Repitió  
-Goten, se llaman filitraca.  
-¡Filitracas!

-Si, si filitraca y podes llevártelos si queras. Yo me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que madrugar -dijo Trunks, con unas ganas locas de salir de la concina, para poder reírse de todas las tonterías que le hiso creer al pobre de Goten.

Quedo el muchacho sentado junto al fuego, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho su amigo.

Cuando de pronto salto un brasa que cayó justo sobre el gato que dormía junto al fuego.

El animal al sentir que se le quemaba el lomo, salió corriendo en dirección al trigal.

Goten vio que comenzaba a incendiarse el trigo, entonces, sonriendo grito al Amigo:

- Trunks, póngase los chirimiques y también las garabalatas, que el avecazaratas se ha ido vestido de alumbrancia y si no viene con aclarancia se le quemara el bitoque. ¡Yo me voy en filitroque y me llevo la filitraca!-

Al oír los gritos de sin entender una sola palabra de lo que Goten decía, Trunks salió corriendo. Y encontró el trigal envuelto en llamas.

El resplandor del fuego iluminaba todo el campo y a su luz pudo ver a Goten que montado en la nube voladora se iba llevando los chorizos que habían quedado y lo saludaba con la mano.

-¡Adiós Trunks, y gracias por enseñarme los nombres de las cosas! –Dijo Goten muy feliz.

Y FIN.

Adaptado por 01PrincessaCandy01.

Autores y nombre original del cuento: "Juan el Tonto" de_*No pude encontrara a los autores, si los saben infórmenme. Gracias*._


End file.
